


Headaches

by PumpkinSparks8616



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Crossover, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSparks8616/pseuds/PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been having headaches now for a few weeks, only these weren't just headaches they were monstrous explosions of pain. He's been keeping it from the Pack because they had just got over the last supernatural incident and they didn't need to worry themselves about it.</p><p>The problem is, what happens when the headaches aren't just headaches but preludes to something more, something powerful and magical and completely unheard of.</p><p>While all this is happening a strange amount of demon and angel activity has been going on around a town called Beacon Hills and the Winchester brothers decide to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading this! Just a quick disclaimer - obviously i don't own Supernatural or Teen Wolf but hey now it's been said we can get on with the story!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr here: http://pumpkinsparks8616.tumblr.com/

 

 

  
Stiles sighed hitting his head against the steering wheel of his jeep, he was on his way to a Pack meeting and while he did love spending time with the pack (now that no one was trying to kill them) for the last few weeks he had been getting these monster headaches and keeping it from them was just as tiring as the headaches themselves.

He pulled up outside of the Hale house which, after the Alpha Pack had practically decimated it, had been torn down and rebuilt from the bones up.

It turns out that the Hale family had been loaded and with Derek as the only heir (Peter didn't count since he was still considered dead by a overwhelming percentage of the world) it meant that Derek was now extremely rich, not that it showed with how frugal he was, after hiring a team to rebuild the house, he barely spend the money on anything. It had taken a great amount of effort on Stiles and Lydia's part to get Derek to go out and buy more furniture than the spartan amount he had owned before.

Derek now officially had a fully furnished house, complete with tv and a large range of game consoles (Stiles had convinced him that Pack meetings would be a lot less annoying if Scott and Erica weren't fighting and were instead immersed in a game)

"Hey Stiles! You're late!" Scott grinned at him and he forced a smile onto his face, after his mother's death he had become and expert at faking being happy for his Dad, it didn't mean that it got any less tiring though.

"Sorry I had to drop off my Dad's dinner. Otherwise he'd be chowing down on hamburgers and I'd really like him to reach my wedding day!" He laughed.

Inside the house the Pack was already setting up the tv room for a long night of the most epic battle the world has ever seen, or if you wanted to be specific, a long night of playing MarioKart leaving Stiles or Lydia the ultimate champion, none of the Pack was a match against any of them but they liked to try anyway.

"Who's my first opponent?" Stiles laughed as no one met his eyes and he grinned as Derek walked into the room. "I choose the Alpha!"

The rest of the Pack looked half amused, half scared at the look of annoyed anger on Derek's face. Out of all of them he was the worst at any form of video game and as such he refused to participate.

"No." He said flatly before sitting in his chair. Stiles pouted but just rolled his eyes and dragged Erica onto the pillow covered floor.

"Battle to the death?" She laughed and Stiles shrugged.

"Are there any other types of battles?"

 

\--

 

After a long night of games, after which as expected Lydia became champion of all (by half a second Stiles would like to point out), the Pack curled up in a giant puppy pile excluding Peter (who generally fucked off after being beaten by Lydia or Stiles) and Derek who just sat curled up in his chair the whole night and watched over them, which at first Stiles thought was a bit creepy but after all this time it was kiind of comforting to know that someone was watching to make sure nothing bad would happen.

Stiles frowned up at the ceiling, he was curled between Isaac and Jackson both of whom turned out to be clingy sleepers.

Isaac he wasn't surprised about giving his past and when he thought about it it made sense for Jackson too. It didn't make it any less disconcerting after the first couple of puppy piles though.

But that wasn't what was keeping Stiles up, he could feel a headache brewing, normally they didn't act up when he was with the Pack, thank God. But he could always tell when one was coming and this one was a bad one.

"You okay?" Derek's gruff voice made him jump, Jackson grunted and curled closer at the movement but no one woke up.

"Yeah, just getting a headache." Stiles said softly, Derek would be able to tell if he was lying, and it wasn't like a normal headache was cause for worry.

"I... uh... I don't have any aspirin... Sorry." Derek said and Stiles chuckled.

"You mean the self healing werewolf alpha doesn't have any painkillers?" He laughed. "Don't worry it's not that bad. I just need some sleep."

Even then he wasn't lying, well not mostly, sleep wouldn't help but hey it's not like anything would help at this point. He had been downing painkillers like they were gummy bears and they had absolutely no effect on the headaches.

Stiles startled as he felt a movement above his head, Derek had moved and was placing a hand on his forehead.

"Wha-" The pain eased so suddenly that Stiles let out a gasp of relief.

"Better?" Derek murmured and Stiles couldn't do anything but nod. Derek's hand stayed on his forehead for a while and Stiles felt his eyes close.

Just before he fell asleep he could have sworn he felt Derek's thumb gently rubbing his forehead but he was asleep too fast to be able to be sure.

 

\--

 

Stiles woke up later than the rest of the Pack the next day which wasn't surprising considering he hadn't had a full night's sleep in a long time.

The Pack was outside training. Lydia and Danny, the only other humans, were watching from the porch of the house and Stiles sat down next to them. Danny had been let into the Pack secrets after he had been kidnapped by the Alpha Pack because he was so close to Jackson. It was nice sometimes to have someone to talk to who wasn't supernatural in anyway, I mean even Lydia had that whole freaky immunity thing going on, Danny like him was 100% human.

"You overslept." Lydia was frowning at him and he just smiled, he felt great and ready to face anything even another monster headache now that he had had at least one night without one.

"Yeah, don't know why." He chirped. He didn't notice Isaac giving him a confused look at the lie but the werewolf must have shrugged it off as not important because Stiles was grinning like he hadn't in ages, I mean he smiled sure but Isaac had always felt something was a bit off. It was like after a bad night with his dad and he had forced himself to act normal but this was Stiles so surely nothing could shake him up that badly.

The rest of the morning was spent with Stiles and Lydia making loud bets on which werewolf would win when paired against each other, for example Derek beat all, only Peter really had a chance of keeping up with his nephew, but Boyd had advanced far enough that he could beat Scott and pretty much everyone else, Erica, Jackson and Scott were on even footing and while alone Isaac was pretty much beaten by everyone, pair him with someone else and he could work so well with any of them that that team would win regardless of who they were against.

All in all it was a pretty great day and Stiles was so happy and relaxed that when he went home that night even his Dad commented on it, which was saying something after a night shift when his Dad was practically dead to the world.

His mood was only broken when he felt a headache brewing as he lay down to go to sleep.

He cursed and sat up, there would be no way he would get any sleep with one starting.

Instead he decided to do some research, it never hurt now that they had the beastiary to do some extra reading, you never knew what could turn up.

By two in the morning the pain was excruciating, it seemed even worse than normal because he had had a night off.

He bit his lip so hard to stop from screaming that he drew blood. He didn't notice as he fell off of his chair, just curling around himself with his hands pressed hard to his head. 

"Aarrgggh!" He screamed, the sound tearing from his lips unwillingly, the pain had never been so bad. He could hear his Dad calling his name somewhere but the pain was so overwhelming, so consuming that he couldn't do anything but scream and keep on screaming.

Then so suddenly that it left Stiles reeling the pain was gone, but it didn't just disappear, it felt like a switch had turned in his mind and the pain had turned into something different, something like energy. He opened his eyes and a bright white light filled the room, then he collapsed unconscious.

 


	2. Black Eyed Freaks

When Stiles woke up he was disorientated, he wasn't in his own room, that he could tell but he didn't know where he was. It definitely wasn't anywhere in his house. He sat up slowly and looked around a bit. It was a plain room, with light blue walls and a dark blue bed. 

He frowned, it seemed familiar but he couldn't say why. Before he could get up and explore more the door slammed open and several werewolves ran in, led by Scott.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly as he was pulled into a tight hug by his best friend.

"How're you feeling?"

"Are you in pain?"

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Whoa!" He held up his hands in surrender to the onslaught of questions. The werewolves quietened and he let himself think for a moment. It was too bad that in that moment his father ran into the room followed by Melissa and Derek.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" His Dad ran over to the bed and pulled him into his arms tight. Stiles nodded, he felt great actually, no pain at all, although he did feel slightly tingly in his fingers and toes like he had just got pins and needles.

"Will someone tell me what happened please?!" He asked beginning to get freaked out by how scared his Dad looked. And hey, how did his Dad get a bruise like that on his forehead he definitely didn't have one last night before Stiles went to bed.

"You started screaming last night so I ran into your room, you were writhing on the floor in pain and I was going to ring an ambulance when it stopped but then you, well you blinked and it was like this beam of light just filled the room, it flung me backwards." His Dad still looked like he was working on believing what he had seen.

"Your Dad didn't know what to do so he called me." Melissa said. "I...uh... I thought it best we didn't take you to a hospital."

Stiles frowned looking between his Dad and the rest of the Pack before it clicked.

"Oh God!" Stiles cried out putting his hands in his head, there was only one reason the whole Pack could be here without his Dad questioning it. "You told him!"

"We didn't exactly have a choice Stiles." Scott said even as he looked slightly sheepish. "What happened to you wasn't exactly normal."

"I'm so sorry Dad I was planning on sitting you down and explaining everything slowly with Scott there to back me up! This must seem so crazy, and oh God did I make that bruise, how did I even make that bruise? What the hell _actually_ happened? I mean, all I remember is the pain, but that's not exactly that unusual, but Oh God what the hell is up with that light-" A sharp slap on his cheek made him stop and realise that he was gasping for breath.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"No problem." Lydia said smiling at him. He raised a hand to his now glowing cheek and frowned.

"I'm still working on understanding all of this." His Dad said gesturing to the werewolves in the room. "But I understand why you didn't tell me, you thought you were protecting your... Pack."

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Stiles murmured and his Dad nodded just tighting his grip slightly.

"What did you mean when you said that pain wasn't unusual?" Stiles' eyes snapped to Derek who was staring at him intently.

"Oh...uh... I mean... you know pain... um."

"Stiles!" Scott snapped and for a moment Stiles was shocked, Scott never snapped.

"Um... well I've been getting these headaches for a while now. None as bad as last night mind you!" He tried to defend not telling them but all the eyes in the room were suddenly angry and fixed on him.

"How long is a while?" Derek growled and Stiles swallowed dryly.

"A few weeks." He murmured and all of the werewolves let out various degrees of growls while Lydia just hissed and hit his shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!?" She yelled.

"I didn't want anyone to worry!" He cried.

"Yes because this is a lot less worrying!" Erica sighed exasperated.

"Does anyone have any idea what _this_ is?" He asked tentatively. "I mean, was there anything in the beastiary or anything?"

"Peter's still looking." Derek said the glare never leaving his face. "The best explanation so far is some sort of curse from a witch but it doesn't match up completely."

Stiles nodded slightly surprised that Peter was putting in elbow grease for him but he shrugged it off as one of the many surreal things happening today.

"I think Stiles should rest." Melissa said and the Pack looked for a long moment like they were about to complain but Derek just growled at them and they left. He followed soon after and Stiles was left with his Dad and Melissa.

"Are you in any pain now?" His Dad asked and Stiles shook his head, he was feeling pretty tired though.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Dad." He said again and his Dad just nodded before frowning.

"I get not telling me about the whole supernatural thing... but your headaches, those must have seemed pretty natural, why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Stiles bit his lip.

"...Mom, she got headaches before she was diagnosed." Stiles said softly. He watched as pain twisted in his Dad's eyes before it was expertly hidden.

"Okay... well next time you get any sort of pain I want you to tell me regardless of how related it might seem." Stiles nodded laying back on the pillows and closing his eyes, he was asleep within moments.

 

\--

 

When Stiles came to he was alone again and he stealthily climbed from his bed before he could get bombarded by werewolves again. He looked around the room before quietly leaving it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he realised that he was in the Hale house, it made sense now that he thought about it. He glanced back at the room he had been in and a blush rushed to his cheeks. The reason he hadn't recongised the room was because it was Derek's. He had been in Isaac's room and they had all slept in the guest bedroom now and again but Derek's room had been off limits.

The heat in his cheeks didn't subside as he made his way downstairs, it was quiet but he could hear the sound of the Pack training outside. 

He stood at the door for a long moment watching as Isaac and Erica beat Jackson and Scott into the ground. His eyes slid to his Dad who was watching with his mouth hanging open at the display of strength little Erica was showing in throwing Jackson over her head. It made him chuckle and suddenly the animated scene came to a halt and every werewolf eye shot to him.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" Derek growled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I feel fine. No pain whatsoever I swear!" He said sitting down next to Lydia on the porch. "Honestly if anything the fresh air makes me feel better."

He laughed at the conflict on Derek's face at that. He obviously wanted Stiles back in bed but if it made him feel better outside then he should let Stiles stay outside.

"Go back to what you were doing. I betting on Isaac and Erica." He said grinning as Jackson crashed into Isaac's side while he was distracted.

In moments the fight was back on and everything felt normal, well, aside from the fact that his Dad was there and knew about everything.

The rest of the morning was spent like a normal morning after a Pack sleep over. Everything changed at lunch time though.

 

\--

 

Stiles was inside the house making sandwiches with Danny so he didn't hear notice anything was wrong for a while, but then he noticed Danny had stopped making sandwiches and was frowning.

"Is it too quiet or is it just me?" He asked, within seconds the sandwiches were left abandoned and they were outside.

The whole Pack were shifted into their wolf forms and growling in the direction of something Stiles couldn't see in the trees beyond the house. His Dad has his gun out and was standing protectively in front of the humans.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Lydia who shrugged.

"They smell something." 

Stiles frowned and walked past his Dad who tried to grab at him but he just shook his head and made his way to Scott, who was standing at Derek's right hand as he should be.

"What's going on?" He whispered and Scott growled at him, something Stiles took to mean he should be quiet. He didn't have to wonder for long because within seconds of him asking Scott, two men and a woman walked out of the trees. 

"Wow, he smells even better in person." Stiles watched as the tall man hissed, even before the comment he didn't contemplate these to be normal humans, for one thing their eyes were pure black, and for another they held themselves in a way that just seemed wrong, like they weren't quite used to walking on two legs.

"Get off my land." Derek growled and the short man just laughed.

"He's got a pack of dogs protecting him, how... convinient." The woman smirked. She raised her hand and waved it. Before Stiles knew what was happening all of the wolves were knocked backwards towards the house. He was left standing and suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he was.

"He's pretty too isn't he?" The tall man strode towards him and grabbed his arm. He heard a gun shot and watched in horror as the bullet hole that had appeared in the man's forehead just seemed to fall in on itself and heal, but this looked wrong, not like how the werewolves would heal, there was something innately wrong when watching it.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded with an authority he didn't feel.

"Oh that isn't important love." The tall man said grinning. "You are what's important."

"What the hell do you mean?!" Stiles pulled away roughly from the man's grip and the man seemed to find this hilarious as he walked Stiles back up to the house. Stiles saw out of the corner of his eye the Pack trying desperately to get to him but they all seemed to be held back by some invisible force, from the way the woman's arm was still up he guessed that she was the one doing it.

"Oh isn't this precious." The short man said stepping up next to his tall friend. "He doesn't know who he is."

"That doesn't matter. You're coming with us love." The tall man's grin didn't fall at all and Stiles had a very powerful urge to punch it off of the man's face.

"Not alive I'm not." Stiles cursed his mouth for acting without thinking, these didn't look like the kind of people to stop at murder. The woman smirked and she reached forward running a finger down his face, it sent shivers down his spine.

"Come now sweetie, it'll be fun. I promise." She whispered the last part into his ear and he pulled away in disgust. "We'll show you a much better time than this pack of mutts."

"Get away from me." He hissed and she laughed.

"We won't hurt you love." The tall man said. "But we really do need you to come with us. Orders you see."

Stiles heard a whimper from behind him and saw Derek a few feet from where he had been before, he was being pressed into the ground by the invisible force instead of it just holding him down. The woman had a bead of sweat on her forehead at what appeared to be the strain of holding back the Alpha.

Stiles felt an anger grow within him, how dare these black eyed freaks come to _his_  land and hurt _his_ Pack? The anger built inside of him and he looked down at his fingers which were beginning to tingle, the anger grew until it felt like an acutal pressure in his mind. He wanted to hurt these people, he wanted them to burn.

In a flash of white so sudden he almost didn't realise what had happened the people were suddenly screaming in front of him, their skin seemed to be shrinking and pulling in on itself, the Pack was suddenly let free of the restraints but they were too awestruck by what was happening to move. 

Stiles had his hands out holding them over the people and a string of white gold light was connecting them. His eyes and his mouth were both open wide in surprise but he wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

"Get away from here." He hissed and the white light pulsed with his command before it consumed the people whole and then they were no more.

He let his hands drop breathing heavily. His knees suddenly felt weak and he got caught by one of the Pack as he fell to the ground.

"Stiles! What the hell was that?" He heard Derek's voice in his ear and realised it was the Alpha holding him. He shook his head and just buried his face in the strong shoulder. He just wanted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i've been getting comments about who those demons were. They're just meant to be lackeys at the moment but I promise more will be explained as we go along!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr here: http://pumpkinsparks8616.tumblr.com/


End file.
